


I like like you

by weisha030



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weisha030/pseuds/weisha030
Summary: 有爱才有性;)





	I like like you

“我简直不知道我们为什么要在一起！”当他失控地吼出这句话后，德拉科啪地一声给了他一耳光，他的左脸马上像燃烧一样开始发烫。

哈利先是被打蒙了，当他憋着火去怒视德拉科的时候，看着眼前的男孩眼睛里含着泪水又生气又委屈地瞪着他，好像他才是那个被扇了一巴掌的人。

“你他妈”哈利瞬间火灭了一半，他是真受不了德拉科用这种眼神看他，那幅需要人哄，但是又硬着脾气讨厌他的样子，他就是再生气都能被硬生生掐断火气，要不是脸上还烫着，他简直想马上结束这场争吵。

“我们说过不要随便提分手的。”德拉科见哈利不再说话，咽了口唾沫，用最冷静的声音来掩盖他不稳的声调，“因为只要提了，我们就真的分手。”

哈利瞬间慌了，他是真的被气急了才会冒出那句话，他试问没人能够再发现恋人偷偷和其他女人订了婚还能保持冷静，更何况德拉科在知道他发现后的第一反应居然是去掩饰而不是给他解释清楚，这让他们根本没办法心平气和的交流。

“我收回那句话。”他有些僵硬的开口。

“没这个说法，波特。”德拉科明显不够冷静，他红着眼睛就要走，他太难受了，他们刚才互相说了太多伤人的话，甚至提出了分手，这是他们从来没有过的争吵，他还很用力地给了哈利一耳光。

“别！”哈利马上伸手拉住德拉科，他现在还憋着一团火，但是阻止德拉科离开的念头占了上风。

德拉科想把哈利的手甩开，但是看到哈利明显带着焦急的表情，又有些后悔了，只能瞪着眼睛表示不妥协。

“我们好好谈谈，何况我已经为那句话付出代价了。”

“你活该。”德拉科嘴上不饶人，但还是顺从地被拉了回去。

“格林格拉斯是怎么回事？”

“根本没什么事！”德拉科的音调拔高，“我根本没同意！我会想办法解决的。”

“是你爸爸告诉我的。”

“那就是他故意整你！”德拉科又有些激动，眼眶红红的张牙舞爪的样子像只发脾气的猫。

“那你刚才怎么不说。”哈利有些内疚，语气缓和了不少，带着些讨好地去牵德拉科的手，幸好德拉科没有躲开。

“我只是不想让这件事扫兴。”逐渐冷静下来的德拉科也开始觉得刚才隐瞒哈利的行为有些智障，明明他知道哈利对他们的爱情变态般的认真，没有秘密才是最好的状态。

“对不起德拉科。”只要德拉科说了，哈利就会相信，他靠过去抱住德拉科，“是我不应该那么冲动。”

“嗯。”德拉科应了一声，脸埋在哈利怀里，有些害臊，想着自己刚才还给了哈利一巴掌，实在是有些冲动。

“下次别瞒着我了，我会害怕。”吻落到德拉科裸露出来的脖颈上，德拉科在哈利怀里蹭了蹭，算是答应了，哈利把德拉科的脑袋从怀里带出来，吻过还湿润的眼睑，羽毛般的亲吻印在德拉科的脸上，脖子上，他情不自禁地伸手抱住哈利的脑袋，仰起脖子，把自己最脆弱的地方交给哈利。

“我爱你，德拉科。”

“嗯。”他红着脸应哈利。

当吻落到胸前的时候，德拉科忍不住打了个哆嗦，每次被舔到这里的时候他都又喜欢又害羞，被吮吸的时候更是忍不住要去推哈利的头，哈利又报复性地轻咬他的乳尖，激得他起一身鸡皮疙瘩，轻微的疼痛混着酥麻的感觉，撩人的要命。

“别舔了，你是狗吗。”他红着脸骂哈利。

“汪？”

他没忍住笑出了声，胸膛随着笑声起伏，乳头还被哈利含在嘴里舔着。

哈利吻过白皙的胸膛，湿润的吻往下，轻轻触碰了一下德拉科已经高高翘起的阴茎，哈利抬起德拉科的腿，在大腿内侧留下自己的痕迹，细嫩的皮肤很容易就被染上红痕，看起来又淫靡又诱人。

德拉科伸手去摸哈利的脸，又摸到对方刺手的头发，任由他在他双腿间使坏。

“够了。”他用小腿踢了踢哈利，想把腿放下来，但马上被握紧了双腿。

没有一点防备，哈利突然把两腿扛上肩头，吻上还干燥着的穴口。

“别！”德拉科马上挣扎起来，他最受不了这个，隐秘之处被人观看亲吻的感受实在是让他羞耻地只想逃。

“我想，德拉科。”哈利没有妥协。

舌头滑过的时候德拉科没忍住哼了一声，接着就是被舔弄的湿滑，那根灵活的舌头在穴口不断的打转，鼻子抵在会阴处，滚烫的鼻息喷在他的下体，让他全身发热。

直到穴口被舔的松软，哈利掰开两瓣饱满的臀，舌头伸进了他的身体里，德拉科开始忍不住的晃动着腰，不知道是在逃脱还是在迎合，喘气间带着几丝呻吟，整个人软在了哈利的舌头下，两只手捂着脸不去看自己被玩弄的样子，又忍不住地想合拢腿摩擦。

等到哈利觉得里面也足够湿软了，才从德拉科两腿间出来，附上去亲吻已经意乱情迷的德拉科，吻得又缠绵又深情，直把德拉科吻得喘不过气，偏过头去躲哈利的吻。

两根手指开拓着身体，德拉科配合的把双腿盘在哈利的腰上，粗长的手指在肠道内进出，耐心地扩张，德拉科喜欢这种慢节奏的性爱，他能够从哈利每一个动作中感受到哈利的爱，哈利的一只手环在他的腰后搂着他，加入第三根手指，故意去按压他的敏感点，逼着他呻吟出声，“嗯~哈利，还要”

“宝贝”哈利也硬的发痛，汗水滴下来掉在德拉科裸露的皮肤上，整个人散发着性爱的味道。

手指撤开的时候，德拉科忍不住的发出不满足的哼声，把哈利叫的又硬了几分，阴茎急切的堵在穴口。

“忍着点，宝贝。”哈利沙哑着嗓子去吻德拉科。

“快进来。”德拉科翻了个白眼，挪了挪屁股去蹭那根已经进来过无数次的大家伙，不知道哈利每次都在犹豫着什么。

哈利没说话，缓慢地插进他的身体，“哈啊，唔”德拉科喘着气，感受哈利坚硬的东西撑开他的甬道，一点一点的进到他的体内，不管被进入多少次，他总是为那种身体被慢慢打开的感觉心惊，用身体接纳另一个人的奇妙感觉，摩擦着肠壁带来些怪异的满足，当囊袋拍到他的屁股上时他知道哈利已经完全进来了。

“你太大了”他抱着哈利埋怨，放松着身体去适应。

哈利埋头亲德拉科的耳垂，听着德拉科的抱怨，明显被取悦到了。

“不大你怎么舒服”哈利用一种缓慢但却有力的节奏开始在德拉科体内冲撞，进入的时候故意研磨那一点，听着德拉科在他身下扭着身子呻吟，“好棒，哈利，好棒”

“重一点，哈利”德拉科闭着眼睛请求。

接着就是一阵快速的抽插，呻吟也跟着变成了快节奏的鼓点，带着些受不了的哭腔，德拉科双腿被哈利抬起来，腰部悬空着被冲撞，啪啪的撞击声混着德拉科停不下来的呻吟，整个房间都是性爱的味道。

等到德拉科叫着哈利名字射出来的时候，全身都染上了粉色，大喘着气，因为快感而迷蒙的双眼看着还在自己身体内冲撞的哈利，小穴收缩着包裹住那根给他带来无上快感的阴茎，德拉科不知道自己还在无意识的呻吟，叫得又骚又诱人惹得哈利更加用力的抽插，他躺在哈利身下顺从的大张着腿，由着哈利不断地入侵他的身体，全身心地信赖着哈利。

“德拉科”热流射进他的身体里，德拉科流着眼泪尖叫，被哈利拉起来搂紧怀里，性器还埋在德拉科体内。

德拉科抽噎着在哈利怀里喘气，哈利每次最后冲刺的时候都又凶又恨，把他屁股撞得发麻，后面被插得只能收缩着闪躲，射的时候也要射到他最里面，射得又多又浓，每次性爱的最后他都承受不住那些快感。

哈利抚摸着德拉科的后背给他顺气，半软下来的阴茎因为小穴的吮吸又硬了起来。

等到德拉科回过神，哈利把头放在德拉科肩上，“宝贝，你想自己试试吗。”

德拉科少有的没揭穿哈利，扶着哈利自己撑起身子开始上下吞吐起哈利的阴茎，自己掌握着节奏让德拉科放得更开，哈利欣赏着德拉科沉迷于性欲的样子，纤细的腰肢，印着吻痕的大腿，不断吞吐着的小穴，他呼吸加重，挺着跨迎合德拉科的节奏。

“没力气了”德拉科趴在哈利怀里喘气，整个人坐在哈利的阴茎上，难耐的扭着腰，小穴收缩着渴望被贯穿。

哈利抬起德拉科的屁股冲撞，自上而下的贯穿让他进入得更深，就着这个姿势他能欣赏德拉科眯着眼睛呻吟的样子，他情动得不行，只能更重得操进德拉科的身体，把德拉科插得皱着眉毛想往上逃，又被哈利握住腰按回来，跌坐在他的阴茎上，发出绵长的带着哭腔的呻吟。

哈利一边亲着德拉科的脖子，一边快速地操弄着德拉科，德拉科抱着他的肩膀不停地叫他的名字，“哈利，哈利，唔，哈利”

“我在”他应着他，下面却进得更快。

“我爱你，哈利”德拉科抽着鼻子回吻哈利，生理性的眼泪滴在哈利的脸颊上，又伸出舌头去把眼泪舔掉。

哈利控制不住地开始加速，重重地顶在德拉科的身体深处，插得德拉科只能尖叫着抗拒，最后还是被插软了腰，一边叫一边哭，射在哈利的小腹上。

等到哈利也射进德拉科身体里的时候，德拉科已经累到动不了了，窝在哈利怀里颤抖着身子感受高潮的余韵。

“我爱你，德拉科。”不管说多少次，哈利总是想一次又一次地告诉怀里他最爱的人。

即使有再多的争吵，他们总是能够体会到爱情。


End file.
